Hot and Heavy
by IntoxicatedXFrenchfries
Summary: In which fantasy and reality blurs, and Ella embarrasses herself. Eggy One-shot. Rated M for "adult themes". Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.


_**Hmmm... Hot and... HEAVY. Can't you just imagine that? *pant pant pant* *droolio* Lolx. JK. I'm kidding. As you can tell from the JK. Lolx... Okaaaaaay, I'm going to start writing. Enjoy!**_  
_**(I love Eggy, don't get me wrong, but everybody makes them fluff. No smut, just FLUFF. Who wants to read fluff? not you, apparently.) So, Ella and Iggy finally get to have sex. Good job, you two. It took four blippin' books for you to hook up. Which means for years of me waiting (for the sex. I don't care about the fluff. But, BRING ON THE SEX FICS! LOL.)!**_

Ella P.O.V

_Knock knock knock._  
I jump up and run to the door, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I yawn and open the door, jumping back when Iggy falls in.  
"Idiot" I skip around his motionless body and walk towards the bed. I sit and laugh.  
"What the hell?" Iggy lifts his head and directs his gaze to meet mine. I shiver. It's a little freaky how he acts like he can see.  
"Don't blame me." I sigh and fall onto my bed, bouncing twice.  
"Yeah, well, too late. I _am_ blaming you. Get used to it." Iggy stands up, dusting himself off.  
"Need help?" I smirk.  
"Yeah, I think I do." I blush as Iggy walks closer.  
"What happened to you? You used to be all nice and sweet. So innocent!" Iggy asks as he reaches my bed. I raise my eyebrows.  
"Guess what happened" I say drily.  
"You had sex?" Iggy looks at me curiously.  
"NO!" I jump up "Well, yes, but that's not the point!"  
Iggy's eyes widen, then narrow, "Who? Cause if you didn't enjoy it, I'm gonna kill the person who did it to you."  
"Shuddup!" I push him back down onto the bed. I put a hand over my eyes and sit back down beside him.  
"It was complicated. I went to a party and got a bit drunk. I met a stranger and one thing led to another..." I trail off. Iggy had blushed more and more during my short description, and now his face is impossibly red.  
"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" I ask, moving a closer until our legs are touching "It's not like it's ever going to happen again."  
"_Are you so sure of that?" Iggy pushes me back so I'm lying flat on the bed._  
"_Huh?" my bottom lip quivers._  
"_You make me feel hot" Iggy slides his hands underneath my back._  
"_Um..." I try to act detached, but I can feel myself falling under his spell._  
"_I really like you" Iggy lifts my chin so his lips nearly touch mine._  
"_Really?" I avert my eyes. He's looking at me with such passion and intensity I let go of my worries for just a second._  
"_Yeah. That and my sex partner left me yesterday" Iggy shrugs. I sigh, completely ready for what I knew would come next._  
"_So... What does that make me?" I grin._  
"_Ten times hotter then Max." Iggy traces my lips with his finger. I sigh again, then I jump up, knocking him off of me._  
"_MAX!" I yell, folding my arms and glowering._  
"_What?" Iggy raises an eyebrow._  
"YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH MY HALF- SISTER ?" I scream.  
"What?" Iggy yells, standing up so quickly you would have thought he was on fire. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"  
Oops. Crap.  
"Um... Nothing. Just practicing for a school play..." I splutter, embarrassed that I had let my fantasy get that out of control.  
"Okay... Remind me to hide if Max tries to force us to go" Iggy sighs heavily and flops back down.  
"Yeah, I will," I say, my cheeks flaming bright red. Thank _god_ Iggy can't see. Even though he seemed to in my fantasy...  
"_Babe, what's the problem? I already told you you're hotter then the sun" I try not to smile. Iggy's impression of a jock was actually kind of funny._  
"_Nothing. Did she at least dump you?" _  
"_Yeah. She said my mind wasn't on... Never mind. But you have all of my attention. Better make the most of it, right?" Iggy wiggles his eyebrows and scoots over. He pats the patterned quilt beside him. I hesitate, then sat down beside him. _  
"_Now where were we?" Iggy asks before scrambling on top of me again._  
_I couldn't help but feel aroused. After all, I'd always liked Iggy. Now was the perfect time to... Let my body catch up with my feelings._  
"_I think we were somewhere... around here" I fumble with my hands, then start to unbutton Iggy's shirt. I press my lips hurriedly against his, knowing that we only had a few minutes before one of the flock members would get suspicious and burst in on us._  
_We flip over so that know I was on top of Iggy. He wastes no time, simply pulling off my shirt and starting to unbuckle his belt. Sliding off his pants, he reaches up to kiss me. My breath catches in my throat. Why does he have to be so damn beautiful? I lightly brush my fingers along his six-pack before turning my attention back to his face. He smirks._  
"Ella? You're drooling again" I jolt back to reality.  
"Huh?" I wipe my bottom lip.  
"Are you okay?" Iggy sighs "Cuz you've been acting weird for a while."  
"Um... Nooooo." I groan "I'm perfectly fine."  
"Maybe I should get Max..." Iggy starts to stand up. I bolt upright.  
"NO!" I yell.  
"Okay! Geesh" Iggy averts his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Ig. I don't know, I just feel kind of... sick." _Hormonal._  
"_How about I make you feel better" Iggy breathes in through his nose. _  
"_Sounds great" I mumble, embarrassed. _  
"_Hm... Yeah it sure does."_  
_I relax and let Iggy do his job._  
"Ella" I look up to see Iggy with a weird expression on his face.  
"I think I'm gonna go now" Iggy stands up quickly.  
"Oh?" I say sadly.  
"Yep. Great talking, sitting, whatever. Doing things with you..." Iggy trails off.  
"Yeah, sure." I snort grumpily.  
"Okaaaay" Iggy hesitates, then turns to leave. I let him go.  
He'll never feel the same way about me as I do about him.

_**One-shot Eggy. I'm thunking of doing another one. A companion. Well, review. Tell me if you love it, hate it, don't really care about it... Thanks.**_


End file.
